Danach II
by mara7
Summary: Hass ist ein zweischneidiges Schwert. Wenn der Spiegel zerbricht, den du für deine Seele hältst, bis du auf die Vergebung derer angewiesen, denen du geschadet hast. Auch wenn du sie eigentlich gar nicht willst.


Titel: Danach II Autor: Mara Email: kargmin@yahoo.de Spoiler: 29 Jahre nach Freak Nation Rating: PG Zusammenfassung: Hass ist ein zweischneidiges Schwert. Wenn der Spiegel zerbricht, den du für deine Seele hältst, bis du auf die Vergebung derer angewiesen, denen du geschadet hast. Auch wenn du sie eigentlich gar nicht willst. Pairing: andere Kategorie: AU, D Disclaimer: Dann woll'n wir mal: Ich hab keine Anrechte auf irgend etwas was von DA ist. Der ganze Kram gehört mir nicht (leider) und blablabla. (ihr wißt schon) Aber der ganze Rest (Hahaha) gehört mir alleine. A/N: War eigentlich gar nicht geplant. Man soll wohl niemals nie sagen. Die Idee spuckte mir urplötzlich im Schädel rum und ließ mir keine Ruhe. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch!  
  
Danach II  
  
Fassungslos stand ich vor dem Ruinenberg. Die Trümmer bedeckten ein gigantisches Feld. Obwohl Monate seit der Brandbombe vergangen waren, rauchten die einzelnen Teile immer noch. Und hartnäckig hatte sich der Geruch nach verwesenden Fleisch in der Luft gehalten. Ich würgte. Obwohl die Fernsehbilder mich vorbereitet hatten, übertraf die Realität des toten Guerva Citys meine bangen Befürchtungen bei weitem. "Mein Gott, was habe ich da angerichtet?" Fassungslos taumelte ich auf meine Knie. Meine Beine vermochten mein Gewicht nicht mehr zutragen.  
  
Ich hatte lange, sehr lange, mit mir gerungen, bis die Schuldgefühle schließlich meine Furcht überwanden und ich mich dem Ort näherte, wo die letzten meiner Familie lebten. Oder gelebt hatten. Gestorben waren, und das nur, weil ich in meiner kindlichen Dummheit, verblendeten Naivität ,und voller Hass die letzten Verwandten zerstörte, die mir nach dem Tod meiner Familie geblieben waren. Die Mutanten. Die Wesen, die ich seit meiner Geburt bis aufs Blut gehasst hatte, wie fast jeder in meinen Umfeld. Ausser meinen Eltern. Denn mein Vater war zur Hälfte einer von ihnen gewesen. Hätte ich doch nur gewußt- "Närrin!", unterbrach ich meinen Gedankengang bitter. "Du verdammte Idiotin!" Ich krallte vom inneren Schmerz zerrissen meine Hände in den Boden. Scharfkantige Scherben bohrten sich unter dem festen Griff in meine Handballen. Ich spürte nichts. Die Wunden würden heilen, schneller als bei anderen Menschen. Ich hatte mich nie gefragt, warum das so war. Bis die Erkenntnis über meine Abstammung zu spät eintraf. Und die Narben verschwinden würden, während die Scham meine Seele weiter zerstören würde. Gerechtfertigterweise.  
  
"Kind, was tust du denn da?" Ich ignorierte die Stimme hinter mir. Schritte kamen schnell näher. Umrundeten mich. Ein Gestalt liess sich vor mir nieder. Ich schaute in das Gesicht einer alten Frau, in zerlumpten Sachen. Ein stechender Geruch ging von ihr aus, trotzdem wich ich nicht zurück. Es war mir egal geworden, wie das Leben selbst. "Kind, diese Wunden werden böse enden. Du kannst dir hier sonst was holen. Diesw Trümmer sind alle immer noch verseucht.", besorgt versuchte sie mich hochzuziehen. Ich widersetzte mich. "Sollen sie doch!", versetzte ich tonlos. "Das Leben ist zu kostbar, um es zu verschwenden. Besonders ein so junges wie Deines." "Meines ist nicht kostbar. Es am allerwenigsten!", murmelte ich im selben Tonfall wie zuvor. "Ach herrje!" mit einer überraschenden Stärke für ihr Alter riess die alte Frau mich hoch. "Was ist die heutige Jugend kompliziert." Entschlossen zerrte sie mich hinter sich her. Mit nicht minderer Entschlossenheit wehrte ich mich. "Hey, lassen Sie mich hier." "Hier ist nichts, Kleine. Nur die Toten. Und denen kann man nicht mehr helfen." Rigoros schleifte sie mich weiter. Ich war zu belämmert, um das offensichtliche zu begreifen. "Aber ich will nicht.", katapultierte sich meine Stimme in Höhen, die ich normalerweise immer vermieden hatte. Man wird sehr leicht für hysterisch gehalten, wenn deine Tonhöhe manchmal an ein Kreischen erinnert. Mein Vater hatte sich immer dann die Ohren zugehalten und gemeint, mein Stimmvolumen würde die Grenzen des Faßbaren sprengen. Meine Führerin hingegen schien immun zu sein. "Kindchen, was wir wollen oder nicht, hängt nicht immer von uns ab. Manchmal spielen auch andere Elemente eine Rolle, das musst du dir noch bewußt werden." "Ich weiß!", antwortete ich betreten. In erträglicher, ja fast unhörbarer Stimmlage. Ich verstand nur zu gut, was sie meinte. Viel zu gut. "Dann höre auf herum zu zappeln und komm mit. Dieser Ort ist nichts mehr für Kinder. Besonders nicht für so menschliche, wie du es bist." Wenn sie nur wüsste. Wir näherten uns langsam den Rand des Ruinenfeldes. Manche Häuser waren stehengeblieben. "Dort entlang. Ich will dich nicht weiter über dieses verseuchte Feld schleifen, als nehmen wir `ne Abkürzung!" Was sie damit meinte, wurde mir erst klar, als wir den Keller eines des Hauses erreicht hatten, in den sie mich kurz vorher hinein geschoben hatte. Ächzend wuchtete sie eine Eisenplatte beiseite. "Da rein." Kommandierte sie. Widerspruchslos folgte ich. Es war muffig. Die Luft war so feucht, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, Wasser einzuatmen. Dennoch schubste mich meine Begleiterin vorwärts. Langsam wurde es besser. Die Wände wurden trockener und die anfangs nur kaum vorhandenen Deckenbeleuchtung kräftiger und zahlreicher. "Da hinauf!" Ich hatte die steile Treppe gar nicht bemerkt. Dennoch kletterte ich sie kommentarlos hinauf. Eine Hand reichte sich mir entgegen. Ohne Zögern ergriff ich sie, stieß aber dann, nach verlassen des Tunnels, als mir der Anblick des Besitzers diese Hand gewährt wurde, einen erschrockenen Schrei aus. Er hatte Schuppen! "Beruhige dich, Kleine. Mole hat noch nie jemanden gefressen. Auch wenn er es manchmal behauptet!", ächzte die Alte hinter mir, als sie sich aus den Kellereingang wuchtete. Ich starrte den Koloß nur fassungslos an. Nicht fassungslos, panisch. Wo war ich hier nur gelandet? "Warum hast du diese Kleine mitgebracht, Syl?" fragte er meine Begleiterin "Sie wühlte draussen im Dreck herum. Hat sich offenbar verirrt. Die Normalen könne wohl nicht besser auf ihre Kinder aufpassen!" versetzte die Frau sarkastisch. "Syl..?" fragte ich zögernd. Das Manuskript meines Vaters war unauslöschlich in meinen Gedanken eingebrannt. War sie etwa die Syl, die mit der Prinzessin floh? Mit meiner Großmutter? "JA?" Wachsam die Frau und der Echsenmann mich an. Aus der Nähe konnte ich die Falten in seinen Gesicht sehen. Seltsam, eine Echse, die alt aussieht. "Wo ist...", Ich schluckte trocken, "Krit?" Eine Bombe hätte kein größere Wirkung haben können. Die Frau wurde bleich und wich vor mir zurück. Mole hingegen stürmte vor und warf mich gegen die Wand. "Woher weißt du davon?" fauchte mir sein Atem ins Gesicht. Nicht besonders wohlriechend übrigens. "Lass sie los, Mole. Sie ist nur ein Kind. Mole!" rief Syl fast verzweifelt, als er mir beinahe die Luft abdrückte. Zögernd lockerte er seinen Griff. "Sieh sie dir an!" forderte er Syl auf. "Sie ist diejenige. Die das alles über uns gebracht hat." "Sie ist nur ein Kind!" wiederholte Syl. Dennoch hatte ihr vorher so warmer Blick an Entschlossenheit verloren. "Ein Kind, dass deinen Krit auf dem Gewissen hat!" Ich stöhnte verzweifelt. Nicht das auch noch. "Ist das wahr?" Die Frau kniete sich vor mir nieder. "Woher weißt du von Krit?" Ich ächzte. Meine gequetschte Luftröhre schmerzte beim Atmen. "Frag lieber, wieso sie uns das angetan hat!" brüllte Mole. Syl beachtete ihn nicht. "Kindchen? Hab keine Angst. Aber du musst uns die Wahrheit sagen, hörst du?" Ich nickte langsam. Sie atmete auf. "Gut. Fangen wir es leicht an. Woher weißt du von Krit? Und wenn du von ihm wusstest, wieso..." sie brauchte nicht weiter zusprechen. Ich ahnte ihre Frage. Wieso ich sie alle getötet hatte. Ich leckte mir die trockenen Lippen. Von der Antwort könnte mein Leben abhängen. Die Frage war nur, ob ich überhaupt weiterleben wollte. "Ich wußte es nicht!" brach es jammernd aus mir heraus. "Ich hielt euch für Monster, die... die..." Meine Stimme versagte. Sanft strich eine runzelige Hand über mein Haar. "Shht, wir haben die Nachrichten verfolgt, Kleine. Aber warum... hast du deine Meinung über uns geändert?" Ich sah auf. Blickte in blaue Augen, die meine Großmutter, jede Nacht in Manticore im Nachbarbett gesehen hatte. In das Gesicht einer Frau, die von Anfang an dabei gewesen war. Und trotz meiner Untat überlebt hatte. "Ich... ich hatte es erst danach erfahren, dass sie, sie..." Meine Worte versiegten. Aufmunternd sah mich Syl an. Auch wenn ein dunkler Schatten hinter ihren Augen lauerten. Ich sagte nur noch ein Wort. Ein Name. Und sie verstanden mich. Besser als ich es je vermutet hatte. Mehr als ich verdiente. Sie bestraften mich mit ihrer Vergebung, als sie den Namen hörten, der, seitdem ich ihn das erste Mal gehört hatte, meine Verdammnis war:  
  
"Tinga!"  
  
Ende  
  
(nehme ich mal an. Falls mir nicht noch ein paar Ideen dazu kommen) 


End file.
